Las Entrevistas de ChouWari
by abriltatianadeb
Summary: En Konoha hay un nuevo programa de televisión, "Las entrevistas de ChouWari" conducido por las mismas Chouchou Akimichi y Himawari Uzumaki ofreciéndole al publico hacerles las preguntas mas inimaginables a los integrantes de la nueva generación. Sus victimas: Sarada, Boruto, Metal Lee, Mitsuki, Inojin, Shikadai, Mirai y ellas mismas. Si señores ellas mismas! Dejen sus preguntas!
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Gracias Boruto!**_

Maldito Boruto.

?ba en su la cara a su algo en su celular.

no que su novio sabia que ella no le prestaba antencion a-No-Negó con una peli-negra con ojos ónix como la noche, mientras daba un sorbo de su café.

-Vamos Sarada-chan, por favor- Sarada vio los ojos brillosos de Himawari como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

-No Hima.-Negó nuevamente sabiendo lo actriz que era la más joven de las tres allí presente.

-¿y por mí?-Pregunto Chouchou.

-Tampoco.

-¡Soy tu mejor amiga!-Exigió la morena golpeando la mesa, llamando la atención de los clientes.

-¿Y?, eso no quiere decir que quiera hacer esto, no lo hare y punto final.

-¡Solo es una entrevista!-Grito molesta la heredera del Clan Akimichi mientras pedía otra orden de galletas.

 _ **¿No crees que es tiempo de decirles que si? ¡Hace un mes te lo están pidiendo!**_ _-No quiero estar en un programa ¿Tanto es pedir?_ _ **-¡Como si fuera el fin del mundo Uchiha!**_ _\- Conociéndolas no descartaría esas posibilidad de la lista._

-¡Bien, Negociemos!-Sugirió Chouchou ganándose la aprobación de Himawari.

-¿Me llamaron por esto?

-No también tenía ganas de comer galletas de la señora Rei- Admitió la morena.

Sarada largo un suspiro de resignación asintiendo para que sus amigas continúen.

-Si lo haces cuidare de Daisuke y Sanosuke por ti, durante un mes-Propuso Himawari, Sarada negó-¿Dos meses?

-Mis hermanos no entran en la negociación-Si, Sarada Uchiha ya no era la única hija del matrimonio de dos de los integrantes del equipo 7. A sus 14 años, Sakura ex Haruno ahora Uchiha se enteró de que volvía a ser madre nuevamente. Su padre esta vez sí estuvo presente ya que si no lo hacía no solo tendría una esposa embarazada con hormonas elevadas si no también una hija preadolescente con hormonas elevadas. Y nadie por recomendación de los dos hombres del clan Uzumaki-Namikaze debía hacer enojar a una Haruno-Uchiha jamás en la vida si quieres vivirla. A su tercer mes de embarazo se enteraron de que sería un embarazo doble, con extremos cuidados Sakura dio a luz a dos niños, Daisuke y Sanosuke Uchiha.

-¿Itachi tampoco entra?-Pregunto la morena. Itachi su tercer hermano de tan solo 3 meses de edad.

-Ningún integrante del clan-Repitió.

Himawari suspiro reposando su cabeza sobre la mesa rendida, la Uchiha jamás aceptaría al menos que…

Sarada vio como Himawari se recomponía y fijo su mirada en ella, la mirada de una Uzumaki…Había visto esa mirada en su tía Karin, _"Recuerdo la mirada de Kushina-San daba miedo, La habanera sangrienta de Konoha"_ dijo Tsunade una vez.

-¡Te comprare tomates por un año!-Grito mientras levantaba su puño al aire.

-Tentador pero no-Y allí teníamos nuevamente a una Himawari deprimida mientras comía un helado. Sarada vio a su alrededor y observo que mucha gente veía a su dirección, se movió un poco incomoda en su asiento.

-Ya deberías acostumbrarte-Le dijo su mejor amiga mientras aun comía galletitas- Una Hyuuga, Namikaze, Uzumaki junto a una Akimichi y para variar una Uchiha, Haruno.

-Aun así sigue siendo incomodo-Admitió la portadora de los ojos rojos.

-Lo dice quien tiene 5 club de fans-Bromeo la menor del grupo al salir de su etapa depresiva.

-Yo solo tengo uno-Comento con un puchero la morena.

-Pobre Oniisan….

A sus 18 años la heredera y "Princesa" como algunos le decían del clan Uchiha poseía un cuerpo con curvas de dioses, Producto de su entrenamiento y genes. Su cabello lo tenía largo hasta la cintura, su piel blanca como la misma porcelana que parecía frágil a primera vista, sus pechos no eran grandes ni tampoco pequeños, sus piernas largas y su trasero fueron heredados de su madre, y ero ahí los cinco club de fans.

-Boruto no tiene problema con eso-Afirmo la muchacha sabiendo de antemano que su novio sabía que ella no le prestaba atención alguna a las propuestas de los muchachos de sus cinco club de fans. Aunque eso no evitaba las escena de celos por parte del joven Uzumaki.

-¡Himawari eres una genial!-Grito eufórica Chouchou- Lo harás o lo harás Uchiha-Dijo mientras buscaba algo en su celular y lo ponía en su la cara a su amiga.

-Ya he dicho que n-o ….

[…]

 _ **¿Cómo consiguió esa foto?**_ _Maldito Boruto._

* * *

 **Himawari:** ¡Bienvenidos a las entrevistas de ChouWari¡

 **Chouchou:** Sus servidoras Himawari Uzumaki y Chouchou Akimichi *Aplausos*

 **Himawari:** En el día de mañana tenemos dos increíbles invitados ¿No chou?

 **Chouchou:** ¡Así es Hima! Para todas las chicas, les traeremos dos galancetes *Gritos de Fangirls locas* ¡Me encanta ese entusiasmo!

 **Himawari:** Ambos son los herederos de los dos clanes importantísimos aquí en Konoha

 **Chouchou:** Uno pelinegro y otro rubio ¿Quién ganara?

 **Himawari:** Dejémonos de misterios y digamos la verdad…Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas, aldeanos, ninjas y perros ninjas…En el siguiente episodio de Las entrevistas de ChouWari les traeremos lo mejor de la nueva generación, dos ninjas codiciados por todas, ¡Integrantes del nuevo InoShikaChou! *Gritos* Con ustedes ¡Inojin Yamanaka y Shikadai Nara!

* * *

 _¡Hola! Bueno… Al fin me animo a hacerlo/ Subirlo *O*_

 _Espero que le haya gustado este primer cap de las Entrevistas de Chouchou y Himawari. ¡Esto recién empieza!_

 _Me causa curiosidad la foto y por qué Sarada quiere matar a Boruto :/_

 _Adelanto: Las entrevista de Chouchou y Himawari._

 _Entrevistados: [Segundo Cap: Inojin y Shikadai]-[Tercer cap: Mitsuki y Metal Lee]-[Cuarto Cap: Sarada y Boruto]_

 _Dejen sus preguntas para los jóvenes Nara y Yamanaka!_

 _ **Nos Leemos**_

 _ **Rousse-Sempai**_


	2. Inojin y Shikadai

_**¡INOJIN YAMANAKA Y SHIKADAI NARA!**_

 **Presentador:** **¡Con ustedes Chouchou Akimichi y Himawari Uzumaki!** *Gritos locos*. Las chicas entran…

 **Chouchou:** ¿Cómo están amigos? *Gritos* ¡Bienvenidos una vez más a Las entrevistas de ChouWari! *Gritos* ¿Cómo estas hoy Hima-chan?

 **Himawari:** ¡Feliz de estar una vez más en este magnífico estudio!

 **Chouchou:** Hoy mis queridos espectadores tenemos un día… pero ¡qué día!- Cada una se sienta en su lugar correspondido.

 **Himawari:** Y para empezar queremos agradecer a La Florería Yamanaka por estos hermosos arreglos florales *Aplausos*

 **Chouchou:** También le agradecemos de corazón, de verdad, como buena Akimichi debo ponerle un puntaje de 10 al nuevo Ramen con sabor a pollo frito y verduras. Ichiraku Ramen me levanto y aplaudo *Aplausos* de verdad riquísimos- se vuelve a sentar.

 **Himawari:** Ahora si damas y caballeros, nos ponemos serios *Silencio* Hoy es un día importante para todas, ¡absolutamente todas las femeninas de la aldea y exteriores!

 **Chouchou:** Tienes razón Hima-chan, hoy es un día especial en el estudio, luego de una larga espera, los tenemos aquí con nosotros o mejor dicho con nosotras- La cámara muestra la tribuna del estudio, lleno de mujeres jóvenes y mayores también.

 **Himawari:** Primero que nada le pediremos a la producción que aseguren el área y a las muchachas que tengan total autocontrol. –Entran más Ambus.

 **Chouchou:** Bien damas y caballeros, esta vez yo los presentare- Se levanta y se dirige hacia una especie de puerta con pasillo- Nuestros invitados de hoy son casi mis hermanos, nos conocemos de pañales, como un buen trio de la nueva generación claramente. Uno de ellos es rubio con ojos cielo profundos *Gritos de locas* y el otro es un pelinegro que vino a cambiar los ojos de su clan, ambos son Ambus *Mas gritos de locas* Con ustedes ¡Shikadai Nara y Inojin Yamanaka!- Ambos muchachos entran al estudios, Shikadai con cara de fatiga y Inojin con una sonrisa a lo Sai, una fan tira la cámara y abraza a Inojin *Corte*

[[Publicidades]]

((Música de fondo))

Ya deberías saberlo, A las chicas de verdad nos gusta el pollo frito, A las chicas de verdad nos gusta el pollo frito, A las chicas de verdad nos gusta el pollo frito…

Voz Lejana: ¡Ya sabes a las chicas de verdad les gusta el pollo frito y Ichiraku Ramen tiene la solución, con su nuevo tazón sabor a pollo frito! (Ahora abierto las 24 horas del día)

[[Fin de las publicidades]]

 **Himawari:** Bienvenidos nuevamente *Aplausos* Como todo programa tiene sus inconvenientes a este no le podía faltar uno, pero vamos a lo que en verdad nos importa ¿verdad chicas? *Gritos*

 **Chouchou:** Así que si más preámbulos con ustedes ¡Shikadai y Inojin! –Ambos chicos saludan con la mano mientras se sientan frente a las jóvenes.

 **Himawari:** Por falta de tiempo, hoy solo haremos las preguntas *ohhh* Si, pero tengo una agradable noticia, luego del programa se transmitirá en vivo El nuevo concurso entre aldeas "Vamos Chunin" auspiciado por la aldea Kumogakure *Aplausos* Así que hoy iremos directamente a las preguntas, Chou te concedo el honor-Esta le paso la tableta con las preguntas.

 **Chouchou:** Uhh ¿qué clases de preguntas harán hoy? *Música de suspenso* Bien, comencemos por el gran Sonrisitas Inojin Yamanaka, Akime Maxwell te pregunta "¿Qué te gusta hacer?"

 **Inojin:** Bueno, me gusta hacer cualquier tipo de cosas que este a mi alcance pero normalmente elijo dibujar *Gritos de locas*

 **Himawari:** Yo diré la segunda, ¿Que siente ser un heredero de un clan importante?

 **Inojin:** Es cansador y peligroso, hay muchas chicas corriendo detrás nuestro, no sabes si quieren un beso, te quieren matar o sexo salvaje *Pitido* ¿Eso no se puede decir?

 **Chouchou:** Estamos en horario de protección al menor Inojin.

 **Himawari:** B-bien, la tercera pregunta es ¿te gusta estar en la florería?

 **Inojin:** Me encanta poder ayudar a mi madre para que no grite en casa…

 **Chouchou:** *Silencio* ¡Bien sigamos con las preguntas para el problemático digo para Shikadai! ¿con quien te llevas mejor con tu padre o tu madre?

 **Shikadai:** Contestar eso me traería un pequeño problema *Grito de locas* ¿Por qué gritan?

 **Himawari:** Tranquilo lo hacen siempre.

 **Shikadai:** Bien…Como decía, sé que debo contestar o sino Chou no dejara de ser problemática, Elijo a mi madre, definitivamente.

 **Himawari:** Bien segunda pregunta de Akime para ti Dai, ¿Quién es tú mejor amigo o amiga? –La cámara enfoca a Chouchou e Inojin que miraban a Shikadai de forma acosadora.

 **Shikadai:** ¿Debo responder?

 **Chouchou:** Yo ya sabía que me querías Dai, ¡Bien tercera pregunta! ¿Que se siente ser miembro del clan Nara y de la familia más importante de la aldea de la Arena?

 **Shikadai:** Se siente normal, es un orgullo para mí pertenecer a ambas ramas de tan importancia. *Gritos de locas*

 **Himawari:** La siguiente pregunta es de un anonimato, que le gusta ¡no! Le encanta la pareja de Mi Oniisan y Sarada-San, la pregunta es para Shikadai, ¿Me darías un hijo? *…Silencio* ¡NO QUISE DECIR ESO, ESO PREGUNTA! Solo contesta… u.u

 **Shikadai:** Seria demasiado problemático darte un hijo…¿Quién sería la madre? *Gritos locos*

 **Chouchou:** Bien, Segunda pregunta del anónimo o anónima: ¿Tienes a tu propia problemática?

 **Shikadai:** Mi madre, Chouchou, Mirai, Sarada y puedo seguir todo el día

 **Chouchou:** ¡Oye yo no soy problemática vago!

 **Inojin:** No solo gorda.

 **Chouchou:** ¡Rubio tenido! *Pitido* ¡Producto de un trato! *Pitido* ¡Rarito de *PITIDO* …. Bien me calme, continua hima-chan.

 **Himawari:** B-Bien sigamos… ¿etto? ¡¿QUEEEE?!

 **Chouchou:** ¡Te pusiste roja! ¿Qué pregunta? –Inojin le saca la tableta a Himawari.

 **Himawari:** ¡Devuélvemelo!

 **Inojin:** ¿Si me gusta Hima-chan?...mmm ¡Si me encanta!, y no, no le quitaría a Boruto la cuco, Y lo que más me gusta Hima-chan son sus pechos!

*Corte*

¿Estás cansado de que tu mujer sea una problemática? ¿De qué siempre este gritando? ¿De olvidarte su aniversario? ¿De los niños y los pañales? ¡Nosotros tenemos la solución!

¡Una semana, todo incluido en el gran "Sendero de la vida"! ¡Las vacaciones que te mereces! ¡Llame ya!

(La dirección del hotel no se hace cargo del extravío de personas por el sendero de la vida y que llegue tarde a cumplir sus deberes)

*Fin del espacio publicitario*

 **Chouchou:** ¡Y volvimos gente! Lamento las interrupciones pero les tenemos una sorpresa muy sorpresa incluso para mí! ¡Con ustedes Boruto Uzumaki y Nuestro queridísimo hokague!- Muestran a Boruto y a Naruto sentados en medio de Inojin y Himawari.

 **Himawari:** B-ueno ¡Sigamos con las preguntas Chou!

 **Chouchou:** La siguiente pregunta es para ¿Tu padre dejo de ser tan boca suelta o aun no? ¡Y eso lo respondo yo! Aun no créanme…

 **Himawari:** ¿Okey? La segunda pregunta también es para Inojin y dice ¿Te gustan las técnicas de tu padre o del Clan Yamanaka?

 **Inojin:** La verdad me gustan las técnicas de mi padre pero debo decir que también las del Clan Yamanaka o mi madre se enojara y se convertirá en Súper Saiyajin fase 3.

 **Chouchou:** Alguien estará en problemas-Dijo cantando- ¡Bien tercera pregunta Inojin! Vaya Hima-chan parece que se entusiasmaron contigo y por la seguridad, por la vida de sonrisitas evitaremos esa pregunta-Sonrió- ¡Shikadai! Las siguientes preguntas te la realiza Hime-Chan y dicen así: En un juego de ajedrez quien crees que ganaría ¿El clan Nara o el Uchiha? *Uhhh* ¿Tu qué crees Boruto?

 **Boruto:** ¿Y yo que?

 **Chouchou: ¡** Solo responde cabron! *Pitido*

 **Boruto:** Pero no grites…No apostaría en contra de los Nara ni en contra de los Uchiha, directamente no apostaría o perdería de cualquier forma.

 **Himawari:** ¿Estás seguro de eso o solo lo dices porque le tienes miedo a los tíos y a Sarada-San? *Uhhh*

VozDelPublico: ¡Sasuke te amo!

 **Chouchou:** ¡Por tu seguridad no lo gritaría cerca de Sakura-San! De verdad…!Bien! Shikadai responde…

 **Shikadai:** De algo me sirve ser amigo de Sarada, sé que jamás debo subestimar a los Uchiha ni a ningún rival.

 **Himawari:** ¡Segunda pregunta! ¿Es hereditario el gusto por las mujeres mayores? *UHH*

 **Shikadai:** Una pregunta problemática pero si, es la verdad.

VozDelPublico: ¡Tengo 40 y te doy hasta al amanecer!

 **Naruto:** Señora Jui…

 **Chouchou:** ¡Chou al rescate! Tercera pregunta ¿Cómo te llevas con tus tíos?

 **Shikadai:** Son los mejores.

VozDelPublico: ¡Gaara-Sama deme un hijo!

 **Chouchou:** Última tanda, De _**nicolita221**_ y dice lo siguiente ¿Shikadai porque eres tan guapo? ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

 **Shikadai:** Cosa de la vida y los genes, y lo segundo seria problemático ya que no te conozco.

 **Himawari:** ¡Bien llegamos al final del programa! *ohhh* Lose chicas ¡pero antes! Los invitados, descartando al hokague y a mi hermano, deben puntear a las Kunoichis más conocidas y entre ellas están…

 **Chouchou:** La primera es las Primera dama de Konoha *Uhh*-Muestra la cara de Naruto que mira terroríficamente a Shikadai y Inojin- ¡La princesa Byakugan! ¡La gran Hinata Uzumaki!

 **Himawari:** Ojo con lo que dirán-Dijo entre dientes.

 **Inojin:** Como temo por mi vida solo le daré un 9.

 **Shikadai:** 8.

 **Chouchou:** La siguiente es, Considerada la Kunoichi más fuerte de su generación, conocida por su inteligencia y por ser la única que pudo golpear más de 257 veces en un minuto al Hokague. ¡Sakura Uchiha!

 **Shikadai:** 9.

 **Inojin:** Diría muchas cosas pero solo le daré 10.

.

* * *

.

En el próximo programa: Metal Lee y Mitsuki

* * *

.

.

 _Espero que le haya gustado ¡Ya saben! Dejen sus preguntas._

 _Y muchas gracias por comentar._

 _Nos leemos_

 _ **RoussSempai**._


End file.
